Abstract: Administrative Core The over-arching goal of the ?Center for the Study of Symptom Science, Metabolomics and Multiple Chronic Conditions (MCC)? is to strengthen the capacities of nurse scientists to conduct innovative translational research using cutting-edge metabolomics and microbiomic technologies to reduce symptoms in individuals with MCC. The research aims of the Center are to apply next-generation metabolomics technology and data analytic strategies to stimulate discovery of the metabolites and metabolic pathways that are present in individuals with MCC, focusing on metabolites and pathways that synergize across conditions and associate with severe symptoms of fatigue, depression, or anxiety and their cluster, but are absent in individuals with MCC with minimal or no symptoms. Metabolites and metabolic pathways associated with high symptom severity will be evaluated in light of covariates such as sex as a biological variable, age, chronic stress and discrimination, diet and medications. An exploratory aim will additionally investigate the composition of the gut microbiome as a potential covariate to these symptoms. Our exploratory aim takes advantage of our School?s strength in microbiome research and evidence linking the microbiome to these symptoms. The Administrative Core will serve as a critical leadership for the Center and provide coordinated support for the work of its members. The aims of the Administrative Core are to: Aim 1. Establish and manage the infrastructure, strategic direction and plan of the Center, including identifying new opportunities and collaborations for capacity building. Aim 2. Provide administrative and financial oversights to three Cores and Center?s pilot projects and enable pilot project investigators to develop a program of research. Aim 3. Promote the dissemination of Center resources and activities and research findings related to the science theme of the Center. Aim 4. Implement formative and summative evaluation plans to assess the outputs, outcomes and impact of the Center and execute efforts to promote sustainability of the Center. The Administrative Core is structured based on the NINR Center Directors Logic Model for Center sustainability and key concepts and processes of strategic management and takes advantage of the exceptional resources available within the School of Nursing and across Emory University. The Administrative Core brings together nationally and internationally known experts in the relevant areas of the Center?s scientific focus to provide the necessary infrastructure to oversee Center activities and facilitate and strengthen collaborative, interdisciplinary research and development of junior nurse investigators.